


Twists and Turns

by FrostQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunching together everyday, it’s always the same routine. What happens when it breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns

The boxes where carefully arranged, one on top of the other, just like she arranged them every morning before running along to catch the bus to school. Christa had always tried to make Ymir eat properly, and after the brunette lost a bet on whether Jean would try to annoy Eren again with the grades of the math test she was finally able to start making her lunches. 

The breeze was light when they sat on the floor of the roof. Christa handed Ymir her box before fumbling around hers, trying to open it. Before opening her box, the brunette glanced her friend, noticing rather quickly the red tone in her cheeks. It was light, but still easy to identify.

With a smile on her lips, Ymir opened her box. Inside were the typical ingredients Christa would prepare for her, but today they were arranged differently. The rice occupied the biggest portion of the box, and in the middle, filled with vegetables, was the shape of a heart. Ymir could feel her cheeks becoming hot; she wasn’t expecting her friend to do something like this. Focusing her gaze on Christa, her whole face was red, but had a determined look. Ymir knew what was going to happen, or at least she wanted it to happen, as the girl in from of her got up and bowed.

“May I ask your permission to court you?”

The laugh escaped Ymir before she even noticed it was out of her lips. The look Christa had on her seemed like she was hurt with it, but the brunette was able to catch her arm before she started running. On the downside the box with her lunch fell on the ground.

“It’s okay, I-I just need to go now, you can r-reject me.”  
“I didn’t reject you!”  
“B-but, the laugh?”  
“You just said it in the most formal way possible that was impossible not to, sorry.”

Carefully pulling her to a hug, Ymir planted a kiss on her forehead. Her fingers gently touched her face, wiping the tears that had formed in that pretty face of hers. Sighing, Christa laughed a bit before turning her attention the meal scattered in the ground, Ymir would now have to eat hers, and it didn’t mind any of them.

“Seems like I’m going to be hand fed by my girlfriend now, I’m such a clutz!”  
“Indeed, I do have to give you your daily dosage of vegetables.”  
“Perhaps you can feed me with your mouth.”  
“Ymir!”

Both laughed as the brunette stuck out her tongue in protest. Christa was shy and this bold move of asking her to date her had taken Ymir completely out of the blue. Breaking the hug, she cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Her now girlfriend returned it, her lips slightly trembling as if unsure of what to do, but Ymir nibbled her lips making her forget and just follow the movements. The first one breaking it was the brunette, which made Christa protest as she was enjoying the soft touch.

Resting her forehead in the blonde’s forehead, both didn’t want their moment alone to end.

“Please take care of me.”  
“You too.”


End file.
